Monoclonal antibodies have proven to be powerful tools in immunological research. In general, monoclonal antibodies can be produced using impure antigens as immunogens, provided that there is available a screening assay which distinguishes antibodies directed against the antigen of interest from antibodies directed against other antigens present in the immunogenic composition. When the antigen of interest is a cell surface molecule, it is desirable to use cells or membrane fractions containing the molecule of interest as immunogens in order to preserve the conformational constraints provided by a membrane environment.
Immunizing mice with whole cells usually yields a strong immune response which generates antibodies to a large number of different molecules. This broad immune response precludes the use of the immunogen cells in subsequent screening for specific antibody production by hybridoma clones derived from the mouse spleen or lymphocyte cells.
Furthermore, when the antigen of interest is expressed at low density, it is likely that the frequency of mouse B cells specific for the antigen will be relatively low. This low frequency necessitates the screening of large numbers of hybridoma clones to identify a clone which produces antibodies directed against the antigen of interest.
Syngeneic murine fibroblasts expressing human cell surface antigens have been used to immunize mice for specific antibody production (DiSanto et al., 1991). When injected into the appropriate mouse strain, the background antigen proteins present on the fibroblasts should not be immunogenic, so that the immune response should be focused on the xenogeneic recombinant protein. However, this approach requires the construction of specific recombinant cells for each species or strain in which antibody production is desired.
The present invention provides a method for generating antibody-producing cells, where the antibodies have binding specificity for a specific cell-surface molecule: this method overcomes the limitations of the above-described methods.